


Claimed (Pack AU)

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, I don't do dub-con or non-con, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, OT5, Rare Pairings, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, a little anxiety, a little blood, don't be surprised by all the dicks, interesting gender roles, it's all consensual, there's dicks everywhere, tried to keep everyone in-character, what's the Goemon/Zenigata ship called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: A take on Alpha/Beta/Omega with the Lupin III gang! The tags tell you all you need to know.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Claimed (Pack AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasy_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/gifts).



> Secret Santa Gift for [Sasy_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B) who has amazing work you should totally read too!
> 
> So writing this crew in a world where the traditional a/b/o grouping exists is a challenge, because you run immediately into situations that take them out-of-character. This was a Secret Santa gift this year, and my first attempt at this sort of fic. I hope I did an okay job not stretching the reality of their world or their personalities _too_ much.
> 
> Thanks to John and Hazza for being my beta readers, and thanks to you for reading!

Fujiko found him slumped in bed, striped boxers riding up his ass, reading some museum newsletter on his tablet. Lupin the Third scrolled, bored, his face resting in one hand. It was That Time Of The Year and having no plans made the thief antsy as hell, though he knew in his group it was their only choice.

Fujiko growled playfully, smirking. “You ready, lover?”

“Where’s Jigen?”

“Supply run. He’s got nose plugs, he should be fine.”

“Any omega should be locked away, drugged up, or with their pack anyway.” Lupin continued scrolling, watching his partner grip the sheets as she nuzzled into him. It was still strange, after their years of constant chase, to have her being the one to approach him in this manner. Lupin didn’t seem it, being a cocky bastard, but he was a beta in a group of alphas. All three of his partners would have ripped one another to shreds without him there.

Goemon had left for his cabin in the mountains — his usual method to dealing with heats. He’d come back when the rugburn and any bruises from fiercely humping his furniture went away. Re-outfitting the cabin was a yearly ordeal, but it was how he usually did things, and none of the rest of the group was going to make him stop.

Lupin rolled over onto his back, pulling at his boxers, and watched Fujiko sniff at him openly. Alpha females were extremely unusual, and the beautiful lady thief could have anyone in the country she wanted, if she was so inclined — but she wanted him, right now. She nipped at his chest, smiling at him, her fangs just showing.

“You knotting, this time?” Lupin asked, readjusting his own hard-on. Someone had explained the science to him once — how female alphas could get erections the same way males did, depending on the partners available and the cycle of the moon — but he always checked to be sure. “You know how much I love it when you are.”

“Mmm.” Fujiko ran her fingers up his legs. “You’re lucky this time, then.”

Lupin moaned, and she leaned over and kissed him deeply, her breasts pressed into his chest and hand. He massaged her firmly, stroking himself through his boxers.

“Uh uh uh,” Fujiko clucked her tongue. “None of that until Jigen gets back.”

“He won’t mind if we fool around a little. You know I can go again.” Lupin grinned, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t know how we ended up with the horniest beta in Japan...” Fujiko smirked, tweaking one of his nipples.

“And France. And let’s face it, probably the world.” Lupin nipped and licked at her shoulder. Fujiko turned, suddenly on high alert.

“It’s me, don’t panic.” a gruff voice called from the apartment’s entryway. There was the sound of bags being set down and shoes being shucked off, and the bedroom door opened to the hat-covered and bearded face of Daisuke Jigen. He pulled out his nose plugs and breathed in deep, chucking them onto the dresser and smacking his lips distastefully. “I hate those things. My sense of smell sucks anyway.”

“Last time you went out during a cycle without them we didn’t see you for two weeks.” Fujiko pointed out. “And then that guy Andre—“

“Let’s not talk about Andre.” Jigen was taking off his jacket, slinging it over the worn chair in the corner, hiding his blush in the shadow of his hat.

“Can you two stop flirting and fuck me, already?” Lupin whined. Fujiko growled and pinched his thigh. He moaned at the touch, thrusting his hips.

“Sun’s not even set.” Jigen arched an eyebrow. “At least let us eat dinner first, Lupin.”

Lupin hmphed, putting a pillow over his face, going back to stroking himself. Fujiko seized his hand and he made an exhausted noise under the pillow.

“C’mon, lover. You get both of us tonight. We all need our strength.” Fujiko purred.

“I got steak.” Jigen grinned toothily.

* * *

The trio settled down to dinner, two-thirds of them still in states of half-dress, though Fujiko had thrown on a robe. Lupin chewed at his pasta, stroking himself passively under the table, watching his partners eat. Fujiko, though alpha and on the very edge of heat, still handled her rare steak rather primly. Jigen, per usual no matter the time of year, shoved almost the entire thing into his mouth in one shot, and was eyeing the rest of Lupin’s. The thief removed his hand from his boxers and held it up protectively over his dish. Jigen rolled his eyes, picking at the potatoes gratin he’d ordered.

“You ordered more than one, right?” Fujiko asked, sounding concerned.

“Of course, I’m not an idiot.” Jigen growled.

“He just wants mine.” Lupin smirked, running his toes up his gunman’s leg. “He wants to claim what’s his.”

“What’s _ours_.” Fujiko corrected pointedly.

Lupin’s ears went pink. “I wish Goemon had stayed.”

“He’s got his own way of dealing with it.” Jigen said, utter fondness in his voice. “He’s...extremely aggressive, during this. You know that scar on my...uh...”

“ _That’s_ how you got that?” Lupin looked immensely pleased by this knowledge.

“You’re just making him want it more.” Fujiko rolled her eyes, sipping her blood red wine, as Jigen got up from the table and pulled another box from the take-out bag. Lupin leaned over and grabbed a forkful of one of his alphas’ potatoes.

“I just figured me being there at all would help.” Lupin shrugged, mouth full.

“And you want to know what he’s like in heat.” Fujiko mused, picking at the remains of the meager salad on her plate.

Lupin swallowed and raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to deny that. I mean, Jigen’s already got a partial going.”

Jigen cleared his throat into his fist, sitting back down with another steak. Fujiko looked at him, smirking. “Sunset’s close, I can’t help it.” the gunman defended himself.

“You’ve had a partial going all afternoon, Lupin.” Fujiko said.

“It’s stranger when he doesn’t have one.” Jigen pointed out. Lupin grinned.

“Maybe next time, we can ask Goemon to stay. If he’s up for it.”

The late afternoon turned into evening, the trio finishing their dinner and the sun setting. Jigen growled low in his throat, blushing red as he covered his mouth. Lupin’s smile practically touched his eyes, and he leaned over and moved his gunman’s hand so he could lick his lips. Licking turned into more, and Jigen soon found himself with a thief wrapped around him, kissing him deeply, pressing into him.

“You gonna knot me tonight?” Lupin did his best to sound sultry, though his nasal tone tended to ruin it. Jigen, at that point, didn’t care.

“Only if Fujiko doesn’t first.” the gunman growled, biting at his beta’s neck.

“I could knot you, Daisuke.” Fujiko purred. “Should we move this to bed?” 

Jigen got up off the chair, lifting Lupin up by the butt and carrying him along. The thief murred happily, nibbling and rubbing into Jigen’s shoulder as he was carried to the bedroom. Betas didn’t have cycles the same way alphas and omegas did, but Lupin’s general horniness meant he was extremely eager when heats rolled around.

Jigen deposited his beta on the bed, to which Lupin rolled over and mewed softly. His partners surrounded him, nipping and licking, and the thief lifted his hips and purred, his tongue between his teeth. Fujiko grabbed a bottle of lube and passed it to Jigen, sliding herself on top of Lupin. He thrusted up, rubbing his dick against her, as Jigen positioned himself between their legs.

“You wanna—“ Fujiko asked.

Jigen nodded, gritting his teeth, slicking himself down and drizzling lube between the thief’s spread legs. Lupin moaned, pumping his hips, his hands massaging Fujiko’s breasts as she pressed against him. She nipped at his neck and shoulder, her broad hips against his narrow ones, her knotted cock slick as it poked out from between her folds.

“You guys...” Lupin purred, pleased at what was developing. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Jigen. The gunman huffed, the tip of his cock just pressed against Lupin’s ass.

“Ready?” Jigen asked.

“Born ready.” Lupin leaned back and closed his eyes, his grin wide.

“Gross.” Fujiko smirked.

Jigen pushed in, Lupin moaned deeply, and Fujiko repositioned herself on her knees, pushing her butt back into Jigen. He pawed at her ass carefully, fingering between her folds, intimately familiar from so many years of the three of them handling each other like this.

“Spread your legs further, Lu,” Jigen growled. Lupin didn’t need further instruction — it wasn’t an alpha command, but the beta had been solidly ready for this for days. He hitched his butt up, pushing into Fujiko. She sucked at his collarbone, lining her hips up, and slid into him on top of Jigen’s dick. Lupin moaned deeply, his whole body buzzing. His cock twitched against Fujiko’s stomach. Jigen’s twitched as well, throbbing inside the thief.

“We can’t both knot him.” Fujiko mused, thrusting as slowly as she could.

“Hnnnnn...no, once was enough for that.” Jigen agreed.

“Awwww.” Lupin pouted, dripping pre-cum onto his stomach, his hips thrusting in time with Fujiko’s. He knew they could get him off like this, without directly touching his dick, but he was contemplating sliding his hand down there to help. Fujiko growled at him, knowing what he wanted to do, and he held his hands up.

Jigen grunted, slowing down, feeling himself get too close to fast: too much sensation at once. The pack had sex regularly, when they had time — Lupin was extremely enthusiastic about it — but it was rare they did it like this, with the intense urges this time of year brought out, and of course, the heat added to the sensitivity.

“Worried about showing off your 0.3 second draw, cowboy?” Fujiko purred, lifting her ass into Jigen again, feeling Lupin’s dick rubbing against her stomach. Jigen rolled his eyes and sighed, touching her in ways he knew would shut her up, and Fujiko thrusted forward and moaned. Lupin echoed her, lifting his hips, and Jigen gritted his teeth.

Lupin whined, pushing up into Fujiko, desperately needing more touch. Fujiko sighed, pressing down into him, shifting her hips so he was rubbing more against her and her breasts were in his hands again. He grinned slyly, massaging them, listening to his alpha moan deeply in her throat.

“Guys, I can’t—“ Jigen gave up trying to hold back as Lupin practically vibrated between them, wiggling his butt and thrusting his hips. The gunman breathed in deep.

The orgasm rippled through them, an effect of being pack: Fujiko pulled out, coming onto Lupin’s stomach. Lupin came all over his and her middles, thrusting upwards into Fujiko. Jigen pushed forward, inelegantly grunting as he knotted the thief and filled him. The lady thief quickly rolled off the others onto her back as Jigen huffed and kneeled as much as he could over Lupin, catching himself before he ended up too sticky. This was quickly undone by the thief himself leaning up and kissing him, pressing himself against his front and licking his lips. Jigen sighed: getting dried cum out of body hair was the worst, and they weren’t going to be moving for awhile.

The group curled together, warm and comfortable and yes, a little sticky, looking forward to this cycle and what the rest of the night would bring.

The two alphas perked up, growling, as they heard the lock on the front door click open. Jigen, still very naked, attempted to get up, then groaned as he realized he was still knotted in Lupin. The thief mumbled something, involuntarily pumping his hips in reaction to his partner’s movement.

Fujiko had already slid out of bed, her tiny Browning in hand. She glanced at her men, her nudity not bothering her a moment as she snuck up on the bedroom door. There was a loud shuffling in the hall, and she paused and sniffed the air. Jigen followed this action, his eyes widening.

Their beta, half-awake and still relatively limp, mused aloud, “There’s an omega in the living room.”

The three people stared at one another. There was a hissed cursing in Japanese, followed by a loud, “It’s me! I forgot, I—“

Goemon Ishikawa the Thirteenth opened the bedroom door. Fujiko, still standing next to it, had lowered her gun when he announced himself, but she was still the first thing he saw. Despite being in heat, despite clearly not having had his desires satisfied yet, despite having seen her in the buff many many times, his entire face went beet red at her nudity.

“Goemon, I thought you were in the mountains.” Lupin plowed through the awkward moment easily. His half-lidded eyes looked questioningly at the samurai.

“I was supposed to be.” Goemon said, redirecting his attention to the men on the bed, then moving his eyes politely to the ceiling. “I was on my way out of the city, and I...there was...a scent...”

Fujiko was putting on one of the robes from the door — one of Lupin’s this time, the embroidered lupine flowers tracing the soft fabric of the cuffs and collar — as Goemon gestured towards the living room. He looked extremely uncomfortable, holding down the front of his hakama, his kimono half untucked, a drop of sweat running down his forehead.

Lupin grunted, sniffing, mildly annoyed that he and Jigen were extremely stuck and he couldn’t go out into the living room. “What moron omega wouldn’t be taking their suppressants during this time of year? Even I can smell them.”

Goemon scratched at his nose, tugging at his belt. “I was so close to...I almost...” He looked extremely guilty.

Fujiko had gone to investigate. There was a delighted chirp from the living room.

“Guys. It’s _Zenigata_.”

* * *

The inspector sat on the sofa, his big hands in his lap, his face as red as Goemon’s as he studied his touching knees. Fujiko looked at him, glad her desires had been temporarily sated by their beta, because he absolutely _stank_ of need.

“Koichi.” she stayed a ways back, knowing her own limits. “How—“

“I’ve been distracted.” Zenigata tugged at his collar, wishing there was a pillow he could put in his lap (or possibly hump). “You all had the thing last week, and I’ve been up to my eyes in paperwork from it. It’s not a good excuse, but—“

“No, no.” Fujiko paused, trying her best not to take a deep breath. “It happens. I think Goemon was trying to protect you.”

“You’re all—“

“Lupin’s a beta, but the rest of us are alphas, yeah. Lupin is currently...occupied. You’re at risk with Goemon, though. With all of us, really, until the cycle ends.”

“I’m...that’s less of a risk, let’s say.” Zenigata admitted. “Can I use your bathroom?” His hands clenched in his lap. Fujiko realized that the entire apartment smelled like alpha, and it must have been torture for the omega.

“First door in the hall.” Fujiko said. “Clean towels are in the cabinet. I’m going to go talk to the boys.”

The lady turned, walking quickly so she wouldn’t be directly in the scent line of the inspector. She heard him huff anxiously as he got off the couch and she closed the bedroom door.

“Goemon, why—“ she started, finding the samurai nuzzled into Lupin’s neck, humping at his leg. Lupin was still knotted by Jigen, but looked utterly blissed out by being surrounded by his partners again.

“He smelled me.” Goemon said quietly. “I smelled him. I couldn’t leave him out there with a scent like that, he’d be fully claimed before sunrise.”

“So you brought him to a house with three alphas, where any of us—“

“Wouldn’t you rather it was us?” Goemon asked. Lupin felt the samurai’s cock leaking pre-cum against his belly. “I didn’t even realize he was an omega.”

“I’ve slept with him and I didn’t realize.” Fujiko admitted. “I don’t think he knew what I was, either.”

Jigen inhaled deeply, nuzzling into Lupin’s shoulder. “This will only last a little longer. Is he still in the living room?”

“Do I have to worry about getting him pregnant?” Goemon fretted. “I haven’t—I still need to—“

“We know, Goe.”

“It won’t go down!” The samurai was urgent and anxious, his ears and cheeks a vibrant red.

“We know, Goe.” Lupin nipped at his neck, licking gently. The alpha moaned, closing his eyes. He tasted of sweat, and of his own scent — like cold summer rain against warm sun, like a hot broth in a ramen shop in some tiny alley of Osaka, like eucalyptus blossoms in the spring. Lupin lapped at his shoulder and chest, getting hard again as he rubbed against him.

“I usually—“ Goemon panted, “I usually am at my cabin by now...”

“We know, Goe.” Jigen ran a hand up his side. The samurai flinched. He wasn’t used to having company during heat, still regretting his time when he injured his gunman, and Jigen spread his fingers and continued to gently rub him.

“You three would eat Pops alive if I wasn’t here.” Lupin said plainly, lifting his mouth from Goemon’s nipple. “Possibly literally. Should I—“

“As soon as you’re free, he’s in the bathroom.” Fujiko said. She was sitting on the bed, her arms crossed gingerly, hugging the robe against herself. “You’ll be better at talking to him than we will. Goemon shouldn’t—“

“Leave this room, yeah.” Lupin eyed the samurai, stroking him gently. “You okay, Goe?”

Goemon moaned into his shoulder, thrusting into his hand. “I need—“

“We know. Hold on.” Jigen reassured him. He and Lupin swapped their hands, both men feeling their partner’s slick cock jerk and drip. It wasn’t as satisfying as penetration, especially not with a beta or omega, but it would do for a quick reprieve. Goemon thrusted eagerly into the touch, in Jigen’s hand and against Lupin’s stomach. They listened to him moan fiercely, clawing at the sheets and at Lupin’s back, still mostly clothed. He came, panting, squeaking high-pitched nothings in his native language into Lupin’s shoulder. The thief ran his hand through his alpha’s black hair, kissing his cheek. Goemon was kneading his fingers in the air and against his back.

“I need—I need—“

Lupin leaned in, letting his alpha inhale his scent — he smelled like a French bakery first thing in the morning, like the crunch of a fresh baguette, like sweet temptation, like a hint of spice and a touch of cologne from forever ago — and Goemon melted into him. Betas calmed both alphas and omegas, and Lupin would have his work cut out for him this evening.

“Jigen, are you—“

“Yeah, I think I can.” The gunman eased back his hips, finally pulling out of his partner. Both nipped at each other, still playful. “You going to be okay with him?”

“I can’t claim him, but I might be able to calm him down.” Lupin stretched. “Plus, I might get more sex out of it.”

Fujiko and Jigen both rolled their eyes. Lupin grinned wolfishly, getting up. He grabbed some clean pajama pants from the drawer — knowing the robes would smell like his partners, and he knew he already did a fair amount — and tugged them on, then walked to the bathroom. He opened the door carefully.

“Hey, Pops—ohhh.” Lupin nearly stumbled over the pile of clothing and shoes that were piled on the bath mat.

The shower was running, steaming up the bathroom. Zenigata was leaning forward against the wall, his head to the tile, jerking off roughly in the hot spray of water. Lupin bit his lip, watching, his hand rubbing himself through his pocket.

“Hey, Pops.” Lupin was a little louder this time. “You mind if I join you?”

Zenigata was so engrossed, he barely noticed the thief. It was so out of character, Lupin had to pause. “Pops? Inspector? ...Koichi?”

At his first name, the inspector turned his eyes towards Lupin. He looked guilty, like he hated that this was out of his control, his face deeply red from both his blush and the heat of the water, his eyes desperate. Lupin gestured, unusually silent, and the omega nodded. The thief undressed, slipped into the shower, and rinsed himself off as quickly as he could before wrapping around the big man.

“Breathe in, Koichi,” Lupin purred gently. “My neck.”

Zenigata was still stroking himself, unable to stop, but he leaned back into the thief’s broad shoulders, inhaling deeply. Lupin was on his toes, but he felt the inspector’s shoulders slump almost immediately, the desperate grip on himself releasing.

“Better?”

Zenigata murmured into the water. “Lupin, I...”

“I know. Fujiko told us.” Lupin wrapped his hands around Zenigata’s hips, massaging him with his fingers. “Did you want more, right now?” He paused. “Did you _need_ more, right now?”

The big man glanced down, nearly involuntarily. Lupin’s smile was soft, mostly in his eyes. “I can do that, if you want me to.”

“ _Please_ .” the omega’s voice was uncertain, and a bit pleading. Lupin wrapped his hand around Zenigata’s dick, glad for his long fingers and trying not to think too much about the size and how it would feel inside of him. _That wasn’t what omegas did, but holy shit, maybe with proper suppressants and a bit of convincing...Okay, okay, Lupin, calm down._

Lupin stroked, looking for any marks that would alert him to a claim. There was old, extremely faded scarring on his shoulder, just under where a shirt collar line would be. In their line of work, though, it could be anything. Lupin nuzzled at it, then asked outright, “Koichi...are you claimed? Do you have a pack?”

Zenigata inhaled deeply. Lupin could tell it was a question he hadn’t heard in a long time...or he was just extremely good with his hands. He smirked, nipping at the scar again. “C’mon, Pops, you can tell me. Or would you rather get off first?”

The inspector nodded fiercely, leaning back into Lupin — he was a big man, but Lupin braced his feet against the tub and held steady. He sped up his stroking, his own erection pressing against Zenigata’s rear, wondering if the partnerial pleasure sharing would work in an unclaimed omega. He’d find out in a moment.

Zenigata put his arm against the tile wall, gritting his teeth. Lupin twisted his hand, his fingers brushing the underside of the head of Zenigata’s dick, rolling the foreskin back and forth. The inspector moaned, Lupin grunted, and they both came — Zenigata strongly against the wall, Lupin pleasantly surprised against Zenigata’s butt.

_We’re already linked. Huh!_

“Did you—“

“I did!” Lupin purred. “Hand me that washcloth. Are you feeling better?”

Zenigata grunted acknowledgement, low in his throat. “I just had the man I’ve been chasing for as long as I can remember jerk me off in the shower, I’m a bit...” he waved his hand, finishing the sentence without finishing it as he handed Lupin the small towel. The skinny thief wiped off the mess he’d made, nuzzling into the shoulder scar again.

“Tell me, Koichi, do you have a pack?”

Zenigata sighed. “I don’t. I was claimed, once. My wife, years ago, before...before you, before all of this.” His big hand gestured towards the rest of the apartment, towards the three alphas curled on the bed in the other room. “And Interpol has their own group. They don’t know what I am, though.”

“How?” the question was blunt.

“Heavy suppressants. After my daughter was born, after I started chasing you, I...” he sighed. “Let’s just say none of you has to worry about passing on your family names.”

“But you still cycle?”

“At my age I probably shouldn’t, right?” Zenigata blushed lightly, frowning. “My line has always run hard and strong.”

Lupin leaned into him, petting him. He was amazingly gentle — Zenigata was surprised at it, always figuring the thief for a rough-and-tumble sort of man in situations like this. But he supposed his beta-ness was overriding his normal boisterous personality. _I must stink of heat, damn_. The inspector cursed his distraction.

“You’re at risk here, Koichi.” Lupin said, stepping out of the shower to grab towels for the both of them. “We haven’t had an omega around in a long time, let alone for a heat. And Goemon is...”

Zenigata made a noise in his throat that caused Lupin to jump.

“Oh-HO.” Lupin grinned. “Is that how it is?”

“Probably just...he was the first one I smelled...this cycle...” Zenigata looked at his feet, his knees together, extremely embarrassed. Lupin handed him a towel, thankful for Fujiko’s investment in the big fluffy ones. Zenigata raised an eyebrow at the pale lavender color, but started drying himself off. Lupin grabbed another from the closet, leaving his normal dark blue towel on the rack next to Jigen’s purple one.

“Do you...want to be claimed, Koichi?” The inspector had never heard the thief sound so hesitant. “I might be able to get you to another one of our hideouts, tonight. But if you don’t move, you are at extreme risk of becoming a true addition to our pack.”

“A true...?”

Lupin kissed his lips gently, watching Zenigata’s eyes go wide. “ _We’re_ already bonded in some way. I’m not sure if it’s just me or all of us, but...” His grin went wide. “You just proved it. I’m not an alpha, though. I can’t claim you. And you still haven’t said whether you wanted to be claimed.” Lupin rubbed the towel against his own face, sticking it in his ear, drying off and fluffing up his sideburns before raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him. “Might interfere with your job.” 

Zenigata sighed, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his shoulders before leaning over to pick his boxers up off the floor. “He showed concern where others haven’t, and I appreciate that.” He rubbed at his neck again, and Lupin realized he was pressing into the faded mark on his shoulder. “I was hoping to stop cycling before being claimed again. To be my own man, like I have been...”

“Pops...” The nickname rolled off the thief’s tongue affectionately. “I...think you’ve been ours for awhile.”

Zenigata’s ears went red. He sat on the closed toilet, wearing his boxers, putting his head in his hands. Lupin, still naked, rested a hand on his back, and the calming effect was instant and involuntarily; he saw the sides of Zenigata’s mouth twitch, almost smiling. _How had they never noticed this before?_

“You...might be able to stay in here all night, if you need to.” the thief mused, ever a problem solver. “We have a bathroom attached to the bedroom, too. Sleeping in the tub won’t be super comfortable...”

“But the rest of this apartment smells like alpha.” Zenigata finished for him. He paused, looking at his hands. “I just need to think.”

“Alright. We’ll be in the bedroom. Actually we should probably feed Goemon.” Lupin ran his fingers gently over the inspector’s broad, muscular shoulders, smiling as softly as he could. “Just...be careful, coming out, when you’re ready to.”

“Lupin...”

“Yeah, Pops?”

Zenigata looked up at the thief as he tugged on his pajama pants. “Thank you.”

Lupin grinned, “Least we could do, old man.” He quietly closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

“How is he?” Goemon asked as Lupin entered the bedroom. He was curled on his side on the bed, having been cleaned up and undressed by his partners. Jigen and Fujiko were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, almost as if they were protecting their third.

“He’s horny.” Lupin smirked. “He’s been suppressing his cycle for so long, he doesn’t know how to handle it. Oh, and we’re bonded, so that’s—“

“You’re what?” all three alphas screeched.

“When he came, I did.” Lupin said, sitting on the empty side of the bed. “Wasn’t even touching myself. We’re already linked. I don’t know _when_ that happened, but it did.” He half-shrugged, still grinning, leaning back to rest against Goemon’s legs. The samurai shifted at his beta’s touch, some of his tension easing.

“Does he—“

“No pack, no claim.” Lupin stretched an arm up and rubbed Goemon’s lower back. He explained the situation as Fujiko and Jigen leaned into him, surrounding him, and he touched each of them in turn, feeling their jaws unclench as skin met skin. Alphas generally didn’t share space, especially during heats, but their situation was unique: Lupin joined them all.

“So what do we do?” Goemon finally asked, hugging a pillow to his chest. He was the strongest of the three alphas but also the most self-conscious about his status and his power.

“You should eat.” Jigen said, running his hand over Lupin’s and down Goemon’s butt. “C’mon, let’s get your robe. There’s leftover fried rice from dinner last night in the fridge.”

Goemon’s stomach growled audibly at this and he blushed. Lupin sat up, standing off the bed. “Koichi was in the bathroom, when I came in here. He might sleep there. I’m not sure what he wants to do. I don’t think he knows, either. I’m also pretty sure I couldn’t hold all of you off, he stinks of heat. Even after the shower.”

“Thank god this place has two bathrooms,” Fujiko mused, tying the robe she was wearing tight around her waist. Jigen grabbed his from the back of the door, sliding it on smoothly before helping Goemon with his. Lupin stayed in just his pajama pants (which, thinking about it, might have been Jigen’s pajama pants, they were a little loose around the waist). 

The group ventured out into the apartment, heading towards the kitchen. Lupin got himself a glass of water and poured Fujiko more wine, while Jigen dished up leftovers for Goemon. The microwave dinged, and the group turned as the scent of their newcomer made itself known.

“Sorry, I...that smells good.” Zenigata, wearing his undershirt and a pair of slacks, was standing in the bathroom door just down the hall. Goemon let out a low growl, then covered his mouth, his face going red. Lupin immediately positioned himself between them, his instincts taking over.

“You want some, Pops? We probably have enough.” Jigen said, gripping Goemon’s shoulder. All three alphas were affected, but Goemon seemed the worse off.

“I would appreciate it. If you didn’t mind.” Zenigata said. Lupin noticed he was scratching at his neck again as he closed the bathroom door.

“I don’t assume what people want—“ Lupin started, digging around in the cabinets for a snack.

“Yes you do.” Fujiko corrected him.

“All the time.” Jigen added as he put together another plate.

“It is the one thing you do steadily.” Goemon pointed out.

“HEY.” Lupin grumbled, grabbing a half-finished box of something crunchy. He shoved a handful in his mouth and continued, “Anyway. Pops keeps touching his old claim mark. I think...he’s thinking it over.”

Goemon turned quickly, pushing his front against the counter. Jigen eyed him, pulling his dinner from the microwave and sliding in the dish he’d assembled for their guest. “He really got to you, didn’t he, Goe?”

The samurai whined, trying to tighten his robe.

“He’s a good-lookin’ man.” Jigen pondered, handing Goemon his dinner and some chopsticks.

“And he smells like half a lifetime of denied heats.” Fujiko said, sipping her wine. “Try not to bang him on the kitchen table.”

“I’m usually all for table banging but I have to agree.” Lupin said, dumping the remains of the snack bag in his mouth. “If one of you starts, the rest of you will join, and that table can’t take that.”

Goemon sat at the mentioned table, crossing his legs, while Jigen sprawled on the couch and Fujiko propped herself on the armchair in the living room. Lupin took the plate to the bathroom and knocked, watching his alphas as he did so.

Zenigata opened the door warily.

“Hey, Pops, you wanna come eat? Or would you be more comfortable staying in there?”

The inspector eyed the alphas, who tried their best to look non-threatening. He sighed, taking the plate from Lupin and walking towards the kitchen table, sitting across from the samurai. There was a “thunk” noise from under the table, and Goemon promptly hid his blush behind his fringe of hair, focusing himself on the plate in front of him.

“What—“

“His dick, hitting the table.” Lupin explained, sitting between the two men. “You’ve been suppressing heats and he’s been alone for them for years, you’re perfect for each other.”

“Our mattress is going to be in shreds by the time this is over.” Fujiko sighed from the living room.

“How are the others so calm?” Zenigata asked, picking at his food.

“Me.” Lupin answered with a wave of his hand. “There’s probably betas at the ICPO, especially if there’s more than one alpha there. You ever walk into a room and just feel like you’ve walked into the sun on a cool day? Or like you’re smelling your favorite food? Sort of a general comfort with existence?”

Zenigata raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“There’s a beta there. We work over suppressants, because we affect different parts of the brain. The science is really interesting—“

Goemon grunted, chewing, knitting his eyebrows together and still focused on his plate.

“—and clearly boring as hell to anyone who isn’t a beta themself.” Lupin sighed, smiling. “Plus those two just fucked me for an hour, so. Their desires are toned down for the moment.”

Both Zenigata and Goemon blushed deeply. Lupin laughed and rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair. The inspector eyed him, wondering how long he had before he was reaching over to prevent him from tipping head-first onto the cheap linoleum tile. He’d left his handcuffs in his coat, which was currently on the bathroom floor...

“If you try to arrest me, Pops, every alpha in a five mile radius is gonna smell you the moment you walk out of this apartment.” Lupin casually looked at the ceiling before glancing towards Zenigata, a cheeky grin on his lips. “Plus every single member of your workplace when you drag me in will know what you are.”

Zenigata huffed, frowning, following Goemon’s actions and trying to focus entirely on his food.

“Inspector—“ Goemon was still looking at his plate. “Lupin mentioned you had no pack...”

“Loner omegas aren’t unheard of.” Zenigata justified, then tried to turn off the indignant tone in his voice, “But, no, after my wife, it was easier just to take the suppressants and ignore it.” He looked up from his plate at the samurai across from him. “I’ve had other relationships since, but not...anything serious.”

“Go, Pops, you stud.” Lupin mewed.

Zenigata cleared his throat. “It would have been... _easier_ if it weren’t for a certain obligation.”

“Ouch.” Lupin tipped the chair all the way back, then leaned it forward again.

“You are...at risk...of us claiming you.” Goemon said, pushing the rice around on his plate. “I haven’t been around an omega during a heat in...”

“Years.” Jigen finished the sentence from the other room. Zenigata nearly jumped, he’d forgotten they were being listened to. “Us either.”

“He can jerk off in the shower all night, it’ll be fine.” Lupin said, spreading his hands reassuringly. “No one has to claim anyone who doesn’t want to be claimed.”

“Says the thief.” Zenigata groaned, setting down his chopsticks and crossing his arms. “If it happens, it happens.”

Goemon perked up, finally looking at the man across from him. “Inspector?”

Zenigata shrugged, looking grumpy. “Alright, then. I’d rather it was you four than the guys at the ICPO, they’re a bunch of pack-proud assho—“

Lupin fell back in his chair as the samurai leapt across the table, sending the remains of their dinner and two sets of chopsticks flying. Zenigata fell back, trying to grab at the table, and everyone crashed to the floor. The thief caught himself on his forearms, hissing as he bumped his funny bone on both elbows, his broad hands spread across the linoleum so his head wouldn’t hit the floor.

Fujiko and Jigen quickly sauntered into the kitchen to find Goemon with his tongue down Zenigata’s throat, rutting against him, both men still reasonably clothed. Zenigata’s eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at the three other people in the room, his instincts taking over. He closed his eyes and moaned into Goemon’s mouth.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Lupin asked, inelegantly trying to stand from being spread-eagled with his legs in a chair. Goemon and Zenigata didn’t even notice, too wrapped up in one another. The samurai was already tugging at the bigger man’s belt buckle. Lupin openly stared.

“You’ve never seen Goe in heat, have you?” Jigen asked, putting a hand on Lupin’s shoulder.

“No.” Lupin was slack jawed, watching. “Damn, I’ve been missing out.”

Goemon keened a whine, his excitement overwhelming his coordination as he struggled with the belt. Lupin leaned over him and very carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, over his pack mark. Unusual for an alpha, but each of them had one; they were an unusual pack.

“Goe, c’mon. Bed will be more comfortable.” The thief leaned over and nibbled at his neck. Goemon garbled something that may have been a collection of words in Japanese, but sounded mostly like nonsense, even to Lupin’s knowledge of many languages. With a resigned sigh from both the alpha and the omega, the group relocated out of the kitchen, leaving the mess that was left of dinner for cleanup later.

At least the table had survived.

* * *

Goemon was pushing Zenigata against the bed and the inspector was utterly melting at his touch. Lupin sighed, watching his other alphas. As he’d predicted, both of them were drooling at the sight, Jigen’s cock poking out through his robe, Fujiko with her hands politely tucked in hers.

There was a “whump” as the samurai lifted Zenigata’s butt onto the bed, still struggling with his pants. Lupin quickly pulled Goemon back, and his alpha growled at him. Lupin slid his hands between them, knowing zantetsuken would be coming out if he didn’t, and felt the hard bulge in Zenigata’s slacks as he unbuckled and unzipped him. Lupin _wanted_ , but knew it wasn’t his place at the moment, so he gave the inspector a loving squeeze and pulled his hands and the rest of himself back.

“On your knees, inspector.” Goemon growled. His Japanese was stern, just brushing on alpha mode, and Zenigata moaned at the order. _It had been so long._ The inspector wiggled out of his pants, still wearing his undershirt, and got onto the bed, kneeling forward on his knees and elbows. Goemon was on top of him almost instantly. His entrance was naturally slick due to the heat, and it welcomed the alpha’s generous cock gladly. Both men moaned at the feeling, Zenigata arching his back under the samurai.

Lupin, Jigen, and Fujiko watched the pair. Lupin had started passively massaging himself, leaning against the dresser and against Jigen, who was doing the same. Fujiko had taken a seat, legs spread, on the ratty chair in the corner, pressing her robed self against it.

The group was reasonably quiet outside of moans and huffs and the sound of flesh on flesh, slick and raw as Goemon absolutely pounded into Zenigata. The inspector gripped the bedsheets with his big hands, panting, as Goemon clawed at his broad chest, gripping him, pressing into him as much as his body would allow.

The samurai growled, baring his fangs. “Inspector. Koichi. I am going to...”

“ _Yes_.” Zenigata’s desperate moan lit up the whole room. Goemon tugged down his undershirt, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, under the previous mark. Zenigata groaned at the pain, even if it was expected, but his hips thrusted into the mattress: his instincts told him this was what he was meant for. The inspector came, electric, as he was claimed, his huge voice shouting nonsense into the bed. The result was instantaneous: everyone else in the room bit their lips or shouted as the shock of orgasm burned through the group. Jigen and Lupin groaned into each other, Fujiko purred with a lust-filled moan, and Goemon’s deep growls pitched up into a harsh squeak as he dug his teeth into the inspector’s back. He tasted a hint of blood as his cock filled Zenigata, and he licked his lips as he pulled back from the bite. The springs joined the groaning as the two men collapsed on top of each other onto the mattress.

The room was silent for awhile. Jigen and Lupin slid down the dresser and ended up sprawling, legs out, on the floor. Fujiko breathed deep, reaching over to the dresser for one of the packs of cigarettes and whatever lighter was closest — Lupin’s embossed and initialed gold one (yes, it was actual gold; for a beta, he _was_ a show off) — and lighting one for herself. Jigen reached up an arm, not saying a word, and she passed the pack and lighter down to him.

“Ugh, menthols.”

“Yours aren’t up here, Mr. Marlboro Man, stop being whiny.”

“If we hadn’t just had really good sex...”

“You’d what?”

Jigen grumbled, pulling a cigarette out with his teeth and lighting it, frowning at the taste. Lupin promptly leaned over and took it, inhaling deeply, before passing it back. He blew gentle smoke rings toward the ceiling, smiling to himself.

“Are you okay, inspector?” Goemon was still on top of Zenigata, their slick mess dripping between his thighs and onto the sheets.

“Mmmmm.” Zenigata mumbled, his big voice dwarfed by the pillow his face was pressed into. “It’s been a long time.”

“But it was alright?” Lupin asked from the floor. “You’re ours now, you know.”

“I think I have been for awhile.” The big man rolled over, repositioning so Goemon was still partially on top of him, instinctually baring his neck. “I didn’t know, and you didn’t know, but I think...”

“We’ve always been a matched set.” Fujiko mused, smirking around her cigarette.

“I didn’t take you for a romantic, Fujicakes.” Lupin grinned up at her.

“It’s just the sex.” Jigen’s eyes were barely visible under his hair, but they gave away the affection in his chiding. Fujiko huffed.

“The sex _is_ pretty good.” Lupin pointed out. He was resting his head against Jigen’s shoulder, but slowly sliding himself down his front and to the floor.

“I’m gonna shower.” Fujiko said, putting out the remains of her cigarette in the ashtray on the dresser. “Would you like to join me, Koichi?”

“Be sure to check the mark.” Lupin pointed out. “We know it took but I don’t want it getting infected.”

“Lupin!” Goemon objected from the bed, nipping at Zenigata’s neck as they both sat up. “I brush my teeth more often than you do.”

“I’m just watching out for Pops!” Lupin explained unnecessarily.

“I’ll check it, lover.” Fujiko leaned down and kissed their thief’s lips, then turned and helped Zenigata off the bed. He wobbled a bit standing up, and Lupin reached out to steady his legs. The older man blushed.

“It’s been a long time.” he repeated, excusing his unsteadiness.

“For us, too. Since we got a new packmate.” Lupin looked up at him, his affection not hidden at all.

“Still a fair bit of time for the rest of the cycle.” Jigen pointed out, leaning back into the dresser. “I call dibs next.”

“Rude.” Fujiko rolled her eyes. Zenigata kept blushing.

“Hey, don’t forget, I’m still here.” Lupin added, his head practically in Jigen’s lap.

“We know, Lupin.” everyone in the room responded. They all paused a moment, then the entire group burst into giggles.


End file.
